


Bloody Mary

by goodnight_dog, Luciferous_Lampadomancy (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol, Asexual Eren Yeager, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Elder Erwin, Half-Vampires, M/M, Pureblood Levi, Rating will go up with chapters, Vampire Hunter Eren Yeager, Vampires, general tw for blood and carnality, half-born Eren, more characters added with chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6684535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodnight_dog/pseuds/goodnight_dog, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Luciferous_Lampadomancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swearing vengeance after his parent's gruesome murders, half-born Eren Jaeger goes on a hunt for the ones who committed the carnal crimes. What he never expected to stumble upon was the Pureblood Levi and his Elder, Erwin. And neither was he wholly prepared for just how captivated he would become with the Pureblood, but not before a whole lot of bloodshed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there guys! So this is the second work we'll be publishing here and will be a hell of a lot longer than Halloween Meeting (I think we have about 200+ pages of RP now XD) so we hope you enjoy.
> 
> ( goodnight_dog = Damien/Levi, Luciferous_Lampadomancy = Tobi/Eren )

It was an agreement based on mutual interest.

Erwin was his maker, and wanted to keep him close. Hanji had a sickening love for all things scientifically anomalous, specifically the supernatural. And Levi needed a place to work by night, a place to sleep by day. The apartment above the club became his home, just across from Erwin and Hanji's.

It was rare that Levi was bothered about his odd habits. The people he interacted with were often boozed up business men too bothered about trying to sloppily flirt than question why he hated eating and drinking in front of others. Why he resented touch and dirt. Why he had such a sickly pallor to his skin despite his well-kept physique. Only Erwin and Hanji knew, and he intended to keep it that way.

He didn't expect to be paid. He had no living costs. All he asked for was a drink every now and again, and feeding from Erwin kept him sated for weeks on end. He just wished he could tear himself away from that, but he'd never be able to. He'd resigned himself to this life, though he didn't entirely dislike it.

It was well past midnight when he noticed the smell of the air was off; he couldn't quite place it, but it certainly put it on edge, and a glass nearly slipped from his hand as he mixed another cocktail. His shirt and jeans suddenly felt too restricting, his hands and feet too clammy. Something was wrong; someone was disturbing his happy little routine.

 

"Yeah, yeah I get it... Kasa, seriously, I get it-I'll be fine, I promise... Yeah, yeah love you too."

Shaking his head, the brunet takes his seat on a bar stool after pocketing his phone. His eyes lift up to the bartender and he tilts his head curiously; already, something didn't seem right about him but, then again, that's why he was here.

Snorting, he raps his knuckles on the counter, hoping to get Levi's attention. He needed to get a good look up close, get any piece of information he can. This was the only lead the three of them had and he needed to know - needed to make sure it was him before he tried anything.

The man Levi had been serving tucked an extra bill into his hand, and Levi visibly snarled a little when he leaned closed to 'thank him for his service'. He didn't even bother pocketing his tip - there was little point. Instead, he folded it into the register and bumped the draw closed with his hip before turning around to address the knocking.

"What can I get you, sir?" he asks calmly - smoothly. He knows it's this person who has been interrupting his atmosphere, but years of honed concentration makes him stone-faced and emotionless bar the quirk of his mouth that constitutes a smile.

 _Yeah, there's something definitely off about him,_ Eren ponders when he sees Levi walk towards him, _he's too pale in these bright lights, and I can tell his teeth aren't quite normal. I shouldn't jump to conclusions though..._

Eren's mind is whirling with such thoughts until he realises that he had been asked a question and blinks before smiling softly in apology.

"Just some jack on the rocks, thank you."

"Coming right up," Levi nods.

As he turns to retrieve and pour the man's drink, a voice cuts in over the rabble and a finger prods at his arm.

"Finally got it finished, huh?" Hanji is chirping at him, referring to his finished sleeve of Western tattoos, completed by the silhouette of a bucking bronco that rippled when he poured the jack into a tumbler.

"Painful as fuck," is his curt comment, "Didn't bleed much either."

Hanji snorts, rolling their eyes before reaching round to retrieve a vodka, then vanishes back down the bar. Levi turns back to the stranger, sliding the drink into his hand and asking, "Opening a tab?"

"Nah, just this is fine, I'm not much of a drinker," Eren shakes his head, trying his best not to stare. Then again, he could essentially brush it off as finding the man attractive, because Jesus fuck he was attractive. Mika failed to note this when she told him to talk to the bartender, only letting on that he had raven hair, tattoos and worked the night shift.

"And uh, actually, could you get me a menu?"

"Sure," Levi shrugs, ducking to pull one from beneath the bar and hand it to the brunet. He really didn't seem like one to be in a place like this, but Levi was in no position to question. Nor did he have the time before someone at the other end of the bar was obnoxiously snapping their fingers and ordering drinks without Levi even being present.

"Keep your fucking ears open, kid, I expect service when I want it," the bastard  cawed. Levi's lips twitch upward slightly, but he formed the snarl into a tight smile that let his teeth peek between his lips as he listened.

Eren took the menu and made sure his fingers had brushed Levi's as he did; ice cold, just as he'd figured they'd be, even in the warm tavern. He looks up just in time to catch the snarl turned into a forced smile, given a better glimpse of the glistening white teeth. Canines much longer than they should be were on show, but not fully, so he couldn't see the tip of them.

He ran through his options on how to be able to get a better view of them, and decides the easiest would be to get Levi to laugh; that way, his mouth would open and he could see the extent at which the canines were tapered. It was the final test. Then again, as he watches him stalk away, Eren could tell it wouldn't be _that_ easy, but he was always up for a challenge.

As Levi turned away from the stubborn man with a grimace, he noticed a body come stumbling much too quickly towards the bar, having apparently being pushed out of the dancing circle. With a hiss, his eyes narrowed; stupid, drunken idiots. He was just about to ask Eren what he'd like to eat when his eyes honed in on a flash of glass.

His one hand was reaching for the notepad and pen in his breast pocket, but the other shoots out without Levi even needing to glance over, catching the falling beer bottle firmly in his grip. Not seconds after it nestled in his hand, he rolls his wrist and tosses it straight into the glass-box beneath the counter.

Eren blinks at the display before him, shocked for a moment, but soon dismisses it. As much as Levi's obviously sharp reflexes could be evidence, any bartender that was working for as long as Levi had been would be able to do something like that. He glances down at the menu again just to solidify what he knew he wanted to begin with. He waits until the man has the pen and notepad ready before he speaks.

"Just a steak, as rare as you can," he murmurs quietly, "Nothing else really."

Levi nods, the words skimming over his head as he mutters the usual sermon about waiting times before disappearing through the doors to the kitchen. The long serving window still gave him a view out to the bar front in case he was needed, although he kept his eyes anywhere but when he felt a presence enter the room.

"How are you doing?" comes the sultry purr from both above and behind him, and Levi simply nods to the looming blonde as he and the head chef exchange Eren's order. He felt the taller man stoop closer, and a gentle hand lands on his hip as he murmurs right in Levi's ear, "Watch yourself. I can see your pulse through your neck. Take a break if you need."

"I'm fine," Levi snaps, ducking out from Erwin's grip to return to the bar front.

Eren tries his best not to stare, he really does, but every couple of seconds, he finds himself zoned out, following Levi with his gaze. It follows him behind the counter even, and he managed to catch a glimpse of the tall blonde man - taller than himself - come up behind Levi in rather close proximity. He watches as he leans over, and then sees Levi break away from him and burst back out behind the counter with another angry snarl on his face.

He starts to call out to him, but bites back his words. It's not his business, for all he knows, and as far as he can tell, this man could very well be the one that stole Eren's parents from him. Why should he care what made him so angry? Oh right, he shouldn't.

He still needed to make Levi laugh though and he didn't know how the hell to even go about that. Glancing down, he notices he hasn't even touched his whisky and shakes his head, lifting the glass to his lips to take almost a tentative swallow of the golden liquid.

Levi kept his eyes down and his jaw set firmly - angrily - but he could _feel_ his skin prickle as Erwin followed him minutes after he'd stormed out. He lingered at the edge of the bar, casting a long, icy gaze around before returning it to Levi who tended another customer. Slowly, steadily, the gaze froze him over until Levi _had_ to look at him. The blonde smiled, almost knowingly, before returning to the kitchen, leaving Levi stiff and cold.

Eren felt himself shiver when the blonde bloke walked out, and he glanced over to be cuaght in the cold sweep of piercing blue eyes, only for it to land on Levi. He'd watched as the raven set his jaw, the muscles clenched before he looked up, and Eren could've sworn he saw something flash in Levi's silver eyes. Before he could turn back to the blonde though, he was heading back into the kitchen and gone from sight.

"What the hell was that?" he mumbles to himself under his breath, "He has the same... _feel_ that Levi does... Is he another Vampire? Is e the one that killed them? God, fuck, I need to let Mikasa know about this."

Grumbling, he stands and stalks out of the bar, phone in hand and dialing before he even makes it outside, "Mika? Yeah, we have a problem... Yeah, it's this blonde bloke... another worker maybe? No, I don't know his name... Yes, he felt the same way Levi did and I'm positive Levi is one of them... Yes, Mika, I'm positive... Okay, I'll see what I can do."

 

When Levi thinks he has about settled down his thirst, he hears the chef calling to him loudly, and darts to retrieve the steak. He grimaced at the sight of how damn rare it was - animal blood always disgusted him - and he holds it at arms length as he retreats to the bar front again. Only to find that Eren isn't there.

"That motherfucker," he growls, setting down the plate and immediately striding towards the doors of the bar. He spots the tall brunet just beyond them and he snaps angrily, "I hope you're planning on paying before you try to fuck off."

Quite the unmanly yelp escaped the brunet at the loud voice and he jumps, hiding his phone behind him and stuffing it in his pocket as he turns to face Levi.

"N-no, I was just-I was just getting some fresh air. It's stuffy in there... I was going to pay," he stutters out to begin with but his voice soon smoothed over as he keeps his gaze on the shorter man's, "I'm sorry, I'll come back in now."

"Whatever. Just warn me next time. I've been known to tackle people that try to run without paying," Levi huffs, turning tail and marching back into the bar to the sounds of Hanji yelling to know what the hell just happened. As he explains briefly, he eyes the brunet as he wanders back into the bar.

"Yeah, I've had my eye on him too," Hanji chirps, winking at Levi. They aren't exactly the most subtle of people, but Levi makes no effort to hush them, simply rolls his eyes and returns to work.

As Eren gets closer to his seat he could've sworn he heard someone say they were keeping an eye on him. Flinching and hunching his shoulders slightly, he tries his best not to look over so as not to become more suspicious. Rolling his shoulders after a moment, he focuses on the steak, finding his nostrils flaring. He sighs softly to the scent and cuts into it, smiling gladly at just how fresh it was despite the slightly charred outside. He makes quick work of skinning off the outer layer and greedily eating just the red portion of the meat.

While Levi helps his colleague prepare drinks for a whole group of guests at a party table, he can't help but keep an eye and ear on Eren.

 _He's only eating the red part,_ Levi realises with a slight sick twist in his stomach, _his teeth click loudly. He's super sensitive to everything. He's been keeping his eye on me too. Could he be... a hunter? Fuck, it's my night off tomorrow too - couldn't he wait a day to kill me and-_

"Levi," comes Erwin's deep voice from a shrouded corner of the bar, breaking the younger Vampire from his reverie, "A word." Levi visibly gulps.

While Eren is eating, he's been almost oblivious to Levi, that is until he catches Levi's throat flex in a fearful manner in the corner of his eye. He focuses more on it as he continues to eat and hopefully avoid suspicion, then notices the same blonde man from before. Perking up slightly, he tils his head to look more closely at the other, and watches as Levi nears him.

 _What are they doing?_ He thinks to himself, regarding them with narrowed eyes, _What does that blonde guy want?_

"Need I remind you, you are meant to be keeping a low profile here," Erwin hisses as Levi stands before him in close quarters, cowering and his head tilted down, "We both know that man is not who he seems , but if you keep letting your guard slip, bad things will happen."

Levi nods reflexively, instantly submissive to the voice of his Elder. He keeps his head ducked until a hand forces him to look up, calloused fingertips pressing into his cheeks. A thumb presses to his lower lip, and Levi panics at the taste of blood. Despite the shadows, some may think it an odd exchange, but Levi was beyond caring as Erwin spread his blood onto the raven's lower lip.

"Don't forget who you belong to," he growls.

Even with the rare stake in front of his nose, the scent of blood - and such sweet blood it was - made Eren's senses flare and his eyes flick directly over to the two in the corner. He couldn't make out the words he was saying, but he saw the blonde's thumb on Levi's lips. He also took in how submissive Levi was being compared to his angry disposition Eren had encountered earlier.

_Either that blonde bloke is Levi's dom, or his maker... But either way, he **must** know Levi is a Vampire... So shouldn't that mean he is too if his scent is so similar?_

 

 

"Control," Erwin muttered down to Levi, pressing the pad of his thumb to Levi's canines, and the younger Vampire obeys; slackens his jaw, runs his tongue against the thumb and his lips, eyes slipping closed. Erwin grins at the display, hand resting tenderly on the back of the raven's head, then tugging his hair to pull him away.

"Finish your shift, then find me. You're due a drink, little one," he instructs, leaving Levi in a stupor when he waltzes off.

 _Vampire, he has to be,_ Eren confirms it for himself as he finishes off the bite of his steak, then glances around before tipping the plate to let the meat juices and blood drip into the remnants of his drink. Sighing, he places the plate back down and picks up the glass, swirling it, then takes another sip, savouring its new taste. Whiskey was alright on its own, but with the blood mixed in, it was like heaven to Eren.

It takes a moment for Levi to snap to, hurrying over with his head still ducked to retrieve empty plates - Eren's included - from the bar as an excuse to retreat into the kitchen. Once in, Hanji shoots him a concerned look, ushering him to a calm corner and having him face the wall, rubbing his back soothingly. His jaw ached with the dormant bloodlust and the desperation of his fangs lengthening.

"He's going to ruin you if he's not careful..." they sigh sadly, watching how Levi hisses and brings a fist to the wall, "Oi, Levi, c'mon. Get through until one and you can go early, okay? You can't work a full in this state."

It's only confirmed to Eren twice over when he notices Levi's state as he speeds by to grab the plates. Pulling his phone out again, he sends a quick text to Mikasa, confirming the fact that the blonde was a Vampire too, and then pulls outs his wallet, ready to lay down the money and leave. Until, of course, his phone buzzes and he groans as he reads it.

[text: Mikasa] Stay there, see if you can get a picture of the blonde so Armin can find him.

"Oh, fuck me..." Eren grumbles after a moment of reading the same text over and over, willing the words to change.

_How the fuck am I supposed to get a picture of him? I'm already acting suspicious enough that they're both eyeing me, so how?!_

Groaning more, he locks his phone and lets it fall from his hand to clatter to the bar. Running a hand through his hair he tries his best to take deep breaths and calm himself, but he's still clueless as to what the hell he's supposed to do.

"Take it easy," Hanji reminds Levi as he exits the kitchen, "I'll have a word with Erwin, tell him to keep his distance until you need him."

Levi simply nods, the quick shake of his head entering back into the space for work - not for distraction. He ensured his mouth and hands were clean of all remnants of Erwin's blood before returning to work, immediately ushered up and down the bar again by orders. Midnight was always where it picked up, and Levi wasn't so sure if he could handle the heat right now. Especially not with the handsome brunet still sat at his bar.

As he sets a stack of glasses by the whiskey and spirits, Levi notices the brunets clearly disgruntled state. He toys with the idea of starting conversation, especially after Erwin's warning, but there's no harm in talking, right?

In his habitually flat and snarky tone, he comments, "Either you've had too much to drink, or not enough, but I'm gonna guess the latter," as he speaks, he doesn't make eye contact, and instead suspends the bottle of jack easily over Eren's glass until it is replenished, and then gives genuine smile as he offers, "It's on me."

"O-oh..." Eren murmurs, biting his lip and staring shocked at the glass in front of him, knowing he didn't want it in the slightest but also knowing how rude it would be to say no. Then again, this could be the perfect way to get closer to Levi, right? He seems more at ease, and when Eren looks up he notices a much more honest smile on his face. Maybe he is loosening up, maybe he _wants_ to talk?

"I'm, um... I'm not much of a drinker, but thank you-that's very kind," he keeps his voice fairly soft and innocent, not wanting to seem too imposing as he rubs the back of his neck and offers a smile up at the other man as well.

"Not a problem," Levi nods, returning to cleaning glasses, but facing Eren from across the bar this time, "I've worked here long enough to know a guy who needs another drink when I see one."

"Is there anything you'd recommend? What's your favourite here?" Eren presses, hoping to keep Levi engaged as to figure out more about him.

"Well," drawls the raven, grinning as he sets aside another glass, then walking over to lean against the bar close to Eren, " _My_ opinion is probably biased, being a mixologist and all, but the Bloody Marys here are to _die_ for."

Eren doesn't know what happened; all he does know is that Levi smells _so fucking intoxicating_ that he made the brunet's body shudder in need when he leaned close. That, and he could feel his own teeth elongate again, instinctively running his tongue along his lips, knowing it meant he was hungry. He couldn't quite understand why seeing as he _just_ ate and Levi still being _that_ close with _that_ voice is making his mind hazy and his eyelids grow heavy.

 _No-no stop it-snap out of it!_ He growls at himself internally, remembering Mikasa's warning about how tempting and seductive Vampires were. He forcibly leans back until he's not as close and could breathe fresher air, somewhat clearing his mind and hoping his reaction wasn't too bad.

"I-um-maybe I'll try tat after I finish the whiskey," he murmurs and runs his tongue over his canines again, "And, if-if it's not too much trouble, can I get another steak? Still rare, please."

"Sure thing," Levi nods, letting his gaze rake up and down Eren before backing up, vanishing into the kitchen for a moment to make the request. He plucked a select vial from the fridge, earning a questioning look from Hanji when he set it on the counter behind the bar.

"I'm making a Mary later - don't want it cold. Relax," he chuckles with a roll of his eyes.

Eren sighs thankfully once Levi is out of range, and lets his head fall into his hands.

"What the fuck just happened? I just ate-what the fuck are my teeth doing that again?" he grumbles, frowning slightly in frustration but picks up his glass again, taking another sip and cringing slightly at the burn.

"This is going to be so much harder than I thought..." he murmurs under his breath, swirling the liquid in the glass.

He doesn't notice for a split second, but when he does, he starts in the chair when his eyes find the raven standing in front of him again. Levi looks as though he is about to speak - one hand on his hip, the other braced on the counter, tattoos peeking out and running down from his upturned sleeve - but he never gets too.

"I'll take one of those Marys, if they're still on offer," comes the voice that sends chills down Levi's spine but also brings fire into his chest.

He glances up at the blonde, smiling slyly and nodding, pushing himself away from the bar to get to work. Erwin keeps his eyes on Eren, however, even when a waiter bring the brunet's steak, while Levi prepares his drink. With a delicate flick of his wrist, Levi makes sure to slice his thumb on the curve of the bottle cap he prized loose, letting it trickle down into the red liquid of the martini glass. Erwin didn't notice initially, but when he caught a whiff as Levi handed over the drink, his lips curl into a smile.

Eren doesn't notice at first either, but when he gets his steak, he finds Levi gone and the blonde in his place. Curiously, he tries to be discreet in watching him, but finds it hard as he can feel the blonde's icy gaze on him at all time.

Not wanting to be suspicious, he carefully slices his stake in a normal manner and chokes down the piece with the charred outside. Surprisingly, he manages to suppress his grimace and eats as slowly as possible. If he ate too fast, his place would be taken before he could pour the juices, but he couldn't do so with someone watching him so intently.

Erwin's eyes stay on Eren as he drinks, but then flick across, a small hum of approval building in the back of his throat when he gets a taste of Levi's blood. The smaller Vampire gazes up at him innocently, biting at his cheek to stop himself from scoffing in triumph as Erwin finished the drink quickly.

"Tastes exquisite as always," he hums, making Levi's eyes flutter shut from how close the thrum of his voice was - Erwin then directs his words to Eren, "Make sure you try one; Levi always makes them the best."

"Heh?" Eren jerks his head up when he's addressed, then nods, almost obediently, "I-yeah, I was going to have one, yes. Thank you."

He awkwardly shifts his faze away, only just catching a whiff of the blonde's scent and it was just as heady as Levi's.

"I-eh-are you the owner? Or the manager or something?" Eren asks, genuinely curious. He knows there is no way he could get a picture, but perhaps a name wold help Armin.

"Owner," Erwin confirms gently, with his ever warming smile, "Along with the crazy one in the glasses; I'm sure you've seen them by now. And Levi here is my prized employee."

But Levi doesn't hear the compliment; he doesn't even realised he's moved closer to Erwin, until he was practically tucked against his side, eyelids drooping in a satiated state and face passive. The scent of his Maker made him both hungry and calm, and Erwin smirks down at how pliant he is.

"Ah, I see. It's no wonder with how dedicated he is to you," Eren hums thoughtfully, picking at his food; his fangs are still there, but he can't seem to eat anymore, and he finds himself wanting to leave. Something about the two of them is very unsettling, off-putting even, and he's had enough excitement for one night.

"I think I'll be leaving now- can I have my check please?"

It was almost as though Levi was lurched back into reality, staggering a pace back - Erwin's hand was immediately on his back to stop him from falling. Wordlessly, Levi's wide eyes move from Erwin to Eren, then down as he goes silently about Eren's request. The blonde is called away by the chef, and when Levi hands the bill in a leather sleeve over to Eren, he says nothing. All he does is scratch irritably at the swollen gland on his jaw; his bloodthirst was building.

Almost one. He could go out to feed soon. Soon. Soon...

"Thank you," Eren nods, slipping out the receipt. His eyes dart over his before slipping a couple of bills into the leather and shutting it. He places it next to him and watches Levi carefully before noting he's too distracted to notice, and subtly pours the second steak's juices into his whiskey.

It's Hanji who swoops in to save him of course, greeting Eren in a chipper voice, asking if he enjoyed his food and drink.

"Ah-yes, I did, thank you," Eren smiles gently up at the new face, but notice too late that he left his fangs on show to them. He attempts to hide it by bringing up his glass and taking a couple of gulps, praying the new person didn't notice - but surely, they must have.

"I'll take it from here," Hanji murmurs softly to Levi, "You go get something to eat. There's food out back."

He knew what that meant. Hanji had already caught someone, and no one used the alley out back anymore. Nodding his thanks, unable to speak over the ache of his jaw and the length of his fangs now, he excused himself hurriedly. He dumps his apron on the back most counter, out of sight of people before they could even notice him and through the back door.

The alley brooded dark and dank in front of him, but his senses hone in immediately to the whimpering woman Hanji had chained to the wall. Ropes cut off her speech and kept her from running. Levi's mouth filled with saliva as he stalked towards her, controlling himself only until the last moment when he launched himself in for the kill.

 

Hanji twisted their head to glance at Erwin, who had reappeared from the kitchen and promptly dropped a glass when he smelt the blood. He scowled at them, but made no move to root it out.

Still shocked from the brunette's lack of reaction to his fangs, Eren finishes off his drink and all but hurries from the bar. It's when he's sending a text to Mikasa after he exits the tavern that he feels the sharp points in his mouth grow, bringing a curse between his teeth. With a twitch of his head, he tries hard to locate where the stimulus comes from, and finds his head spinning when the overbearing smell of blood hits him. His eyes focus, or rather try to, on the darkness of the alley his feet lead him towards.

_Is someone... whimpering?_

Against his better judgement, and with his own blood roaring in his ears, he finds himself innately stepping deeper into the enclosed path down the side of the bar. It clicks the second he sees Levi crouched over someone that when Hanji said "food out back", they meant _out back._

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wandering feet can take you places you don't want to be, and when Eren stumbles into an alley to find Levi in the middle of his feed, he may also have stumbled upon the truth, more so than he would've liked to hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eren. You fucked up.

Levi had never been a delicate feeder, but he was still a passionate, possessive one. His hands are fisted in platinum hair as he pushes his meal back against the wall, kneeling over her lap so she was securely pinned beneath him. Breathlessly, she pleads for mercy but there is little she could possibly do against him. He snarls and drinks more vigorously, an elated feeling blooming within him as he felt her stop struggling. He drinks and drinks until he feels physically sick, breaking away for breath to run his tongue up the wet curve of her neck, groaning to the taste.  
  
Then he hears the noise from the end of the alley, and his head flicks up. The woman's head sags in his grip, but his hands only tighten in her hair. He should be scared, be terrified that Eren had found him, but he instead became defensive instantly, snarling and snapping at Eren as a warning to keep back from his feed. Blood spills down his chin and onto his collar bone before disappearing inside his shirt.  
  
Eren couldn't move even if he wanted to, and his gaze was fixated not on Levi's gaze, not on the blood, or even the other's fangs. No, what he was looking at was the bite mark on the woman's neck. It wasn't him, and he _knows_ it. His parents were brutally killed, with a sloppy bite, or rather multiple. This vampire wasn't the one he was looking for, he was too clean, too precise in his mark.  
  
But that didn't stop Eren's body from going rigid, didn't stop his fangs from growing out to be larger than they'd ever been. It didn't stop the rumbling growl in his own throat at the threat this man was showing him, and it kept him rooted in place, unable to simply walk away.  
  
Levi keeps on snarling, determined to keep Eren at bay, and only lets up when he sees the way the brunet is rooted to the spot. The second Levi sees that frozen stature, he dives back in to the woman's neck. He should've known not to drink too much, because the woman's  blood was poisoned - trust Hanji to find a meth addict - and he'd only be puking it up later, but he couldn't care less.  
  
Erwin's temptations had spiked his thirst beyond all belief, and Levi abandoned all self consideration as he kept pulling the life from the woman.  
  
Eren wasn't exactly sure what he was doing there, and everything in him screamed to get away, he just couldn't force himself to budge. He had no place, and no purpose here, as he already concluded that this man couldn't be it, it couldn't be him.  
  
And yet, he was killing her, he was ruthlessly killing this woman, drinking her dry and Eren could not look away. He didn't know if vampires did that every time, or if he was different. Maybe this man _was_ the one that killed his parents, and it was just a sloppy first kill. It had been fifteen years after all...  
  
"Hey." Eren flinches to his own voice, startling himself, "You're killing her."  
  
Levi pauses, but doesn't pull away, smiling with his lips pressed to the woman's neck, licking then at the wound to seal it a little. He leans back, chest heaving with exertion and wipes his arm across his mouth,  blood smearing across the tattoos. The human is unconscious, but alive, and it wasn't strange to find an addict of some type in an alley, covered in blood.  
  
Standing, though a little shaky, he lets his coiled tension unfurl, fangs still peeking between his lips. He wanted more. Maybe he'd have to drink from Erwin after all. Shifting his gaze to Eren, he hums, "And you'd know. Wouldn't you, half-borne?"  
  
"What-?" the brunette bites quickly in a snarl, feeling his neck bristle for some reason to that word. It made his hair stand on end and his toes curl in disgust and be couldn't pinpoint quite why. "The fuck did you just call me?" He snarls again, fists clenching as he has his gaze fully locked on the shorter man a couple feet away, "I'm not some damned half-borne, bastard."  
  
"Oh?" Levi snickers, "And what would you call yourself then? Half-borne suits you. You sate yourself by eating rare meat, you can barely conceal your fangs. It's not like you have the right to call yourself a Vampire." He grins, teeth stained crimson. He knew how much halflings despised being called as such, but they were pathetic, and it amused Levi.  
  
"Fuck off." Eren growls louder, temper flaring the more Levi laughed at him, "I'm not a vampire either, I'm a fucking _human being,_ asshat."  
  
"Oh yes. Forgive me. A human who grows fangs at the scent of blood. A human who takes his steak so rare it might as well still be on the fucking cow. A human who's looked at me the entire night like I was about to pounce on him." Chuckling darkly, Levi begins walking steadily around Eren, purring in his sultry way, "You don't _really_ believe you're human, do you? Why else did you come here? To this alley? It was the  blood, it brought you."  
  
"I'm a human with weird ass teeth, a human who happens to like the taste of iron, and someone who is slightly off put by a short, foul tempered man with a glare that could kill. _Sorry_." is the snarled response to the vampire before him, "And _excuse_ me for getting defensive now because a fucking _vampire_ is walking towards me like this-don't fucking come near me, don't even try. I came in this alley because I heard someone fucking _whimpering_ and I'm a good person who wanted to make sure they were okay, now if you would kindly fuck off I'd be more than grateful, _Levi._ "  
  
"Why should _I_ leave?" Levi hums, tilting his head as he stopped in front of Eren, closer now, so the other could see the detail of  blood ornamenting his collar bones, "I have every right to be here. She's _my_ kill. Why don't you run along and find your own before _someone_ finds you here. Elders can be _very_ territorial, of land and of people, so I suggest you run along."  
  
"Back off!" Eren snarls, but this time his voice cracks, and his own foot steps back, "Get the fuck away from me, don't touch me-"  
  
"I don't plan on touching you," Levi croons, "But Erwin might if he finds you here, threatening his property. Advancing on his borne's kill. Trust me, you don't want to get on his bad side. He'll kill you without even batting an eyelid."  
  
"Who the fuck is Erwin?" He growls, voice cracking again as the scent of  blood _and_ Levi washes over him. He refuses to believe it but his body is losing tension, it's giving in to the scent, the feel of Levi, and he can't get rid of the intrusive thought of wanting to lick the  blood off Levi's neck. He doesn't even notice himself swallow needily, too focused on keeping his gaze hard on Levi's.  
  
"Tall blonde guy, the one who had the Mary. Surely you know he's one of us too? He's an Elder. My master. I'm simply a Pureblood," Levi drawls, watching the bob in Eren's throat as he swallows heavily. "Or, perhaps... You're lingering because you want a taste... I don't blame you."  
  
"I could tell he was one of _you_." Eren murmurs, but his voice doesn't have the hostility anymore and he hates how much his body is defying him. "I don't want her damned  blood."  He flicks his eyes to the woman for a second before landing them back on Levi and swallowing again, his throat feeling far too dry for his liking.  
  
Scoffing quietly, Levi drops his gaze as he takes another step closer to Eren, knowing the brunet's will is crumbling quickly. And it leaves them only a handful of inches apart, before Levi returns his gaze to the taller one, humming softly, devilishly, "I wasn't talking about _her_."  
  
Eren feels his lips curl into a sneer but he doesn't step back again. His fangs are longer and more prominent than they've ever been and he's practically vibrating with need despite his utter defiance of it.  
  
"I don't want anyone's _blood_ ," he tries to make it sound definitive, but once again his voice cracks and he curses, eyes hardening more and his sneer curling to reveal his teeth to Levi fully.  
  
"Are you _sure_ about that, Eren?" Levi teases with a sly grin, tilting his head just so to expose the expanse of his red neck, "Your fangs and hungry eyes are telling me different. It's okay. You don't have to bite me. Just taste. C'mon... Free yourself." He steps even closer, slowly, as though approaching a wary animal, so that Eren's gaze was on him completely, and he could see down the loose of Levi's shirt and to the stained collarbones. "Come on," he hums, craning his neck, "Have a taste."  
  
Eren starts to lean down, he feels himself tilting his head, feels his tongue slip out to lick his lips-  
  
"Fuck you." He snarls at the last second, forcibly making himself step a couple paces back, gasping until he feels like he can breathe clean air again, if only slightly. His chest is heaving and fangs biting into his lower lip now at his continued defiance, but he can't bring himself to care. This man was _wrong_ , he's completely wrong, Eren is not a vampire or a half-borne or whatever else. No, not at all.  
  
Tilting his head in a way akin to a curious feline, Levi's lips split wide, eyes opening wider from where they'd fluttered shut when Eren leaned closer. He purrs between serrated teeth, "So, you don't want my blood...? Don't want to feel it coursing through your veins and sliding thick down your throat? Don't want to know what it feels like to truly be alive?" He was _daring_ Eren to deny it, because he still had one trick. One absolutely definite way of enticing the half-borne closer.  
  
"No." Eren spits, stepping back again, mind wanting to run, but instinct keeping him from doing as he wished, "I don't want your  blood, I don't want _anyone's_ blood in my mouth or anywhere else."  
  
"You seem pretty dead set. Let's see if I can change your mind," Levi smiles. He keeps his steel eyes on Eren as he lifts his hand to his mouth, wrist turned in and he doesn't even flinch when his teeth bury into the flesh. A crunch sounds when his teeth hit muscle, and he retracts them, blood smeared across his lips and chin all over again, and dribbling down his arms as he holds It out to Eren.  
  
Eren watches Levi closely, and he visibly flinches when he hears the crunch of muscle, but not because of disgust. No, it was because the scent of blood was so overwhelmingly _sweet_ and he was shuddering trying to force himself back.

  
"Still don't want any?"

Eren's eyes were locked on the source of the wound, and he doesn't remember blinking, however the second his eyes closed, he lost willpower and instinct took over. Before he could stop himself, he had his hands in a bruising grip on Levi's arm, and fangs sunk in to the same wound, but deeper, and he's sucking harshly, feverently. The only thoughts running through his head being how delicious Levi's blood tasted, and how he needed more.  
  
Levi couldn't help the groan that slipped from his mouth when Eren caught his bleeding wrist and began drinking. The searing of pain was easily overwhelmed by the ecstasy he felt as he was drank from, grinning triumphantly as he watched Eren lose himself in the taste. "That's it," he croons quietly, stepping closer so his arm wasn't out at an awkward angle, "You like that, don't you?"  
  
Eren's thoughts were growing more and more incoherent, unable to even make sense of what Levi was saying through his bloodlust. He just wanted more, needed more of Levi. The gulps grew steadily more frantic, as Eren was unable to control himself in any way. His teeth sink deeper, sucking becoming harsher as he swallowed down more and more of the intoxicating liquid.  
  
Levi's breath becomes shallow, his eyes locking in on the sculpted arch of Eren's neck as he cranes it to feed from Levi's wrist better, and he knows what he wants. It was rare he allowed himself the luxury of drinking from one of his brethren asides Erwin in order to stay loyal to the Elder, but he found so few fucks to give. He let his arm relax, giving Eren his wrist even more as he stepped closer, arm sliding around the brunet's waist so they slotted together easily. He waits, lips hovering above the half-borne's neck, for a moment before sinking in his own fangs quickly.  
  
The sharp pain from the bite came so suddenly, but it only pierced through Eren's feeding haze for a mere second before he was moaning softly around Levi's wrist, slowing down his gulps to be more controlled, but still needy and desperate.  
  
Levi was languid in his feeding because of his full stomach. He let the blood run easily over his tongue, hand sliding up Eren's body and to his hair to hold his head steady as he drinks slowly, easily. His tongue dances over the wound, rolling the blood in his mouth as though it were wine. He shuddered at the moan Eren gave, muttering against his neck, "That's it. Give in to your instincts."  
  
Although sweet and delectable, Levi's blood was thick, and Eren's tolerance was low, and soon his swallows were longer and longer apart as he started to actually savor the taste. He started feeling more too because he wasn't so lost, and moaned again when he finally became aware of Levi's hand in his hair and an arm around his waist. He let one hand of his own loosen its iron grip on Levi's forearm and shift it to grab onto the black locks. Once he realized his own blood was getting sucked from him as well, his lips detached from Levi for a moment so he could groan and shudder to the feeling.  
  
Levi's insides coiled when he felt Eren give in to his feeding, wrist barely bleeding as it comes away from Eren's mouth and now both are locked in deep brown hair. He uses the leverage to pull Eren down so it was a little easier to drink, his gulps steady and practiced, small moans rumbling off his tongue and into the tan flesh.  
  
Panting slightly, Eren feels himself let go, and he acts completely and utterly pliant, tilting his neck and bringing it down to make feeding easier for Levi. He licks his own lips slowly, getting very last drop he can as his now free hand wraps delicately around Levi's waist.  
  
Levi had never fed from a half breed before, but God knows why he'd waited so long. The rustic sting of human blood mixed with the rich fruit of a Vampire's had him hooked. In love. He needed this halfling's blood, he needed it forever. And his mind was just beginning to peak the idea of turning him fully, of making sure he could never leave when a voice cut through the air.  
  
"What are you doing, little one?"  
  
Levi turns, body numb as he gazes at Erwin. He stands in the center of the alley, not three meters back, beneath the meager light of a streetlamp that bathes his imposing form in orange.  
  
"He _fed_ from you?" the Elder spits, and for the first time in a long time, Levi feels true fear, "You would stoop so low? I'm very disappointed in you, Levi. Now come here, hungry little bitch."  
  
The raven can't move at first, but another bark of 'Now!' from Erwin makes him hurry over, head ducked and knees weak. Erwin's stare lingers on Eren as he speaks down to his borne. "You know what I must do, Levi," he hums, "You need to be punished for your insubordination. I think you need to be drained."

Eren blinked sluggishly when he felt the steady pressure on his neck disappear, and he's about to speak up when he becomes aware of the tense atmosphere. He blinks again and lifts his head, only to flinch with Levi to the tone of the booming voice and suddenly Levi left his side. He gazes fearfully up at the icy stare again and _whimpers_ because he feels like _he_ did something wrong and he has no idea what it could be.  
  
And, for the first time in an even longer time, Levi lets his pride fall. Along with himself. He collapses to his knees, clutching onto Erwin's leg as he begs loudly, "Please! Please not a draining! Please, sir! You could kill me!"  
  
"Good!" Erwin roars, sending Levi skittering back a little, "Then maybe I wouldn't have to deal with your slutty needs for  blood."  
  
Eren gasps again when he sees Levi fall, and it takes a moment before it clicks as to what a draining is. Immediately he tries to get something along the lines of an angered protest out, but only manages to stutter something along the lines of Levi's name.  
  
With a blunt smile, Erwin crouches down to Levi, though his form still dwarfs the raven's. With the sharp edge of a fang, he allows a small cut to form into his wrist, and Levi latched on the moment it is offered to him, body writhing and thrashing as he tastes his Maker's blood.  
  
"Draining," he purrs, more to Eren though his eyes are on Levi, hand petting his hair, "The act of suspending a borne from the ceiling by his feet. Bleeding him out from his throat like a pig. Then making him refill on the Maker's blood for days. It teaches subordination, discipline and-" he pauses to draw his wrist away from Levi's mouth, smiling when the Raven doesn't follow, "-control. Run along, half breed. He's about to get his comeuppance and I suggest you leave unless you want me to snap his neck right here."  
  
Completely lost as to what to do, Eren stands rigid, eyes wide. Logical reason has thrown by the wayside at this point and he stands in place, solely for the reason that he can't let this happen to Levi.  
  
But then again, Erwin's last threat hangs in the air, and it doesn't take long before Eren's lips curl into a small snarl, even if his head and torso are bowed to hide it from sight. He's backing away, and as soon as he's out of the alleyway and out of sight, he takes off down the street, needing to get to his house so he can think all this shit over.


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on, little one," purrs Erwin, guiding the vampire upright, "The sooner we get this over with, the sooner I can treat you to some drinks, hmm?" Levi was too busy gazing after where Eren used to be stood to notice the words, but they still sent shivers down his back.  
  
Hanji stiffened when they saw how the two walked, and asked Levi softly if he was alright while Erwin went to collect a couple of glasses and a bottle of champagne. He was going to make a long night of this. Levi muttered the single word, 'draining', and Hanji's skin paled, but before they could object, Levi was ushered off by Erwin.  
  
Levi followed each order delivered to him flawlessly, stripping, kneeling on the floor and letting his ankles be bound without a single fuss. The ropes that ended up stretched across his fair skin made him whimper and keen. And Erwin simply left him there. Left him naked and bound on the floor while he reclined in a chair dragged to the centre of the room, tipping back champagne as though it were just water.  
  
"You made a terrible mistake, Levi," he drawls, "And a half breed too? I thought I raised you with better taste. But I will not have his blood in your veins any more. Even if I bleed you until you die, I want nothing left of him inside you." Levi can only nod and whimper.  
  
Strong, confident hands guide him up, and inside his numb body, a voice wonders quietly how Erwin ever learned to do such a thing by himself, because the way he suspended Levi, as though he were simply a corpse, had his soul escaping his body.  
  
He already felt lightheaded, and the feeling only worsened when his body weight was completely released to the bindings. He whimpers at the sound of steel scraping glass behind him, and allowed himself to sob when Erwin stepped into view, twirling a gold hilted knife in one hand.  
  
"Don't worry, my sweet," he purrs, "I won't let you die. Well, at least not painfully." The words were of little comfort, and when Levi felt that blade in his skin, the blood slipping free, he knew he wouldn't make it out alive.  
  
\---  
  
Eren did not stop running until he was safely behind his own locked door in his apartment, and even then he rushed to his bedroom and practically dove into his beanbag. Only after he was buried in it for a good several moments did his mind calm down enough to process what had just happened.  
  
_Half-blood... I'm a half-blood... that explains so many things but holy hell I never.. Never expected this. What does that mean? I-I know Dad was a vampire and Mum wasn't.. But that wasn't until after I was born-there isn't, I'm human, I was born human... This.. This doesn't make any sense-_  
  
He doesn't even get to fully run through his thoughts before he feels his phone buzzing in his pocket. Fishing it out, he answers the call after seeing Mikasa's name light up the screen.  
  
"Hey, what's going on?... Oh, I um, yea I didn't get a picture but I got his name, Erwin... No I didn't get a last name, listen Mika... Mika Levi isn't it... And I'm pretty sure the blonde, Erwin isn't either... What? No, no there's another owner too, but I didn't get a name, a brunette with glasses, average height-" he cuts himself off as an idea comes suddenly to him, "Hey, Mika listen I gotta go, I'll talk to you tomorrow... Yes yes I promise I'll come... okay, yea, love you too, bye."  
  
As soon as the phone was clicked off, Eren was immediately out of the apartment again and rushing back to the tavern. Once he got there, he immediately goes up to the bar and knocks on the counter, asking for the brunette owner.  
  
"Hey kiddo!" Hanji chirps as they arrive at the bar after recognizing the tall brunet, "Didn't expect to see you back so soon. If you're looking for Levi, he got off shift a while back but he'll be back in next week."  
  
They smile, as much as possible, hoping to seem as complacent and calm as possible. They prayed to God that Eren wasn't actually looking for Levi; not after someone renting out a room came down to complain of a dripping tap.  
  
Eren hadn't expect such a chipper mood from the brunette and he shakes his head, quickly trying to get them to realize there was something _wrong_. "Listen to me." He hisses, wanting to keep his voice quiet, "I know what happened, I know what they are and apparently I'm a half-blood, Levi was caught drinking from me and Erwin is going to drain him and we-we need to do something-"  
  
Hanji stands, slightly dumbfounded, and stares at the brunet for a moment, letting the words sink in before they gnaw cautiously on their lower lip. He was clearly telling the truth, but trying to stop Erwin put many more necks on the line than Eren realized.  
  
"I can't help you," they murmur, "But it doesn't mean I can't help to help you. Take this-" they rifle around on a set of keys to find a particular one, "-emergency key to Erwin and Levi's room. Don't try to attack, Erwin will overpower you easily. I suggest you stakeout in one of the neighboring rooms. Erwin'll be done soon and will come to get a saline drip to give Levi his blood. Go and get him then, I'll keep Erwin distracted, but Levi will need to drink from you to survive."  
  
Eren takes the key carefully, hesitantly, and with shaky hands. He nods though, understanding what they said. He wasn't stupid, he knew better than to try and overpower someone clearly stronger and more knowledgeable than he. "I understand, okay." He murmurs, "And um.. Where is their room?"  
  
"Nine, same as on the key. It's the penthouse," they tell him, "I'll get my friend Mike to bring a car around. He'll take you wherever you need to go just... please. Please look after Levi. He needs to get away from Erwin." They smile, genuinely, at Eren, and hand him another key subtly, glancing around as they explain, "This is the key to a storage facility downtown. Erwin locked all of Levi's things there when he claimed him. There are some things in there he will want, wherever he plans to go."  
  
"Wait wait whoa no, hey." Eren splutters, eyes wide and head shaking quickly, "I-I I didn't-I _barely_ know him and I-no I can't." He shakes his head quickly and backs away, placing both the keys down on the counter again, "Listen, I just wanted to make sure he stayed alive, I-I didn't, I can't just take him in, that's not, no, I'm just a _kid_."  
  
"Eren, please, he has family, other people like him but he needs help getting away," they plead, "I'm not asking you to take him far, just as far as you can, as far as he needs, anything! Please, Eren. You've seen how pliant he is towards Erwin, he needs a chance to escape."  
  
"Aren't you-aren't you supposed to stay with your Maker though?" He stutters, eyes wide and confused, "A-and I-I why would I, Erwin would hunt us down, he'd hunt Levi down again and he _will_ kill him and-just-" his voice is cracking and panicked. _I don't know what the hell I've gotten into and none of it makes_ any _sense and I just wanna go back to knowing I'm human again and just looking for the goddamned vampire that killed my parents and fuck why is everything so complicated?!_  
  
"I can't, I can't, I don't know you-I don't know him, I don't know who the hell you all are I don't know the damned first thing about half breeds or whatever and I just, I don't know what's going on!"  
  
"Damn it, Eren!" Hanji cries, hand slamming onto the counter, "At least get him out of the front door and into the car! You were the one who wanted to stop him being drained, so help him!" They lean back, taking a long, deep breath to soothe their fractured nerves before continuing, "Eren, I'm begging you, and I've learned never to beg. But Levi needs help, and you're the first person in a long time whose given a damn enough about him to come back. So I'm begging you, please, help him. Just get him out of that room and I will ask nothing more from you. I'll let him feed from me if need be just please... please"  
  
Hanji's cry made Eren freeze and whimper as he listens to them closely. Body trembling from anxiety and confusion, he eventually manages to nod and hesitantly steps forward to take the keys again, "I-I... To the car... I-I'll let him feed from me..." His voice is soft, scared even as he turns and scurries off towards the staircase and starts climbing.  
  
_What the hell am I doing? I'm asking to get the both of us killed, that's what I'm doing, but apparently he was going to die anyway so if this is a chance then I'll have to take it... I mean, I came back didn't I? I came back to do something..._  
  
His train of thought trails off slowly, and then abruptly grinds to a halt when he catches a whiff of Levi's blood again. Automatically his fangs are back, not as long as before, but definitely prominent as he forces himself to stay quiet on the last stretch of the staircase. He doesn't have a clear view of the doorway but he does have a view of the elevator and he can watch for when Erwin goes downstairs... _Unless of course he decided to take the stairs..._

...

  
Levi's whimpers died down a long time ago, lost in a throat filled with blood. The steady drip drop of liquid was rhythmically maddening, and his eyes rolled back into his skull as consciousness left him. So much had been spilt, pooling into the golden basin beneath him, trickling from is chin and hair and shoulders.  
  
"Good boy," Erwin had hummed, though Levi didn't hear, as he shed of his stained coat, revealing a stained shirt underneath from where he'd licked the blood from Levi's body after making hundreds more cuts that simply healed over so he could cut again. "I'll be back for you soon, love, try not to die," he chuckles as he steps out from the room, door bolted and locked heavily behind him, and he sets off for the elevator.  
  
Eren had been zoning out in the scent of Levi's blood, but snapped to attention the second he hears a door, and shied down even further into the staircase, out of sight. Peeking out after a moment, he happens to catch a glimpse of Erwin waiting at the elevator and watches as he goes in, sighing a breath of relief.  
  
He doesn't dare budge until the doors are shut, but once they are and the elevator is moving, he springs up and makes a beeline for the door, following Levi's scent. Once he has all the bolts unlocked, he turns the knob and takes a deep breath, whimpering as he knows it's going to take quite the amount of self restraint to keep himself from getting lost in the powerful scent of Levi's blood.  
  
Once he's settled his nerves, he glances hesitantly behind him, and then pushes open the door, closing it behind him quietly, and then is pressed back against it to the stench in the room. That is, until his eyes open and he's appalled by what he sees.  
  
"Levi!" He gasps and rushes forward, swallowing thickly as he nears the source of the blood and carefully picking Levi's head up to cradle in his arms and try to get the blood flow from what's left in his body to keep from rushing to his head. Frantic, he presses two fingers to Levi's wrist and panics for several moments before he finally feels a faint pulse.  
  
"Okay, okay, alright... Now we just need to get you down..." Whining, he takes a moment before he decides to untie the ropes, holding Levi with one arm while the other undoes them, leaving Levi's legs to fall limply to the floor as Eren holds his torso up, "Levi, Levi come on you have to wake up, Hanji said you need to drink-" he whines and glances around the room, looking for Levi's clothes.  
  
Once he spots them, he gently settles Levi on the floor and retrieves them, flinching as he starts to dress him, and groaning to the amount of blood that surrounds them. He only bothered with Levi's lower half, opting to rip off his shirt sleeve and tie it around his neck as a makeshift bandage before he carefully lifts Levi's head into his lap.  
  
"Now.. You need to drink, um, okay..." He bites his lip for a moment before he remembers what Levi did to him. Repeating the motion so there's a sizable slice in his wrist, enough for plenty of blood to ooze out, he presses his wrist to Levi's pale lips and hopes it'll work.  
  
Levi's eyelashes fluttered as he's moved, but he can't quite keep his eyes open, in a state of delirium only caused by dwindling levels of blood. He can't move, and can feel very little, trying to prise his eyes open and get a good look at what he assumed was Eren, but nothing came into focus right away.  
  
Then the blood met his lips. He tries - he tries so hard - to lick at it, but the best he can do is open his mouth and let some of the blood seep onto his tongue, but he doesn't have the strength to drink. Pushing the arm away, he gazes right at Eren's neck, hoping actions will work when words can't. He needs a firm, stiff bloodstream that would empty itself into his mouth; he couldn't drink.  
  
"Levi please you need to drink-" Eren whines when his arm is pushed away, before he realizes what it is Levi needs. Nodding, he smiles softly, or at least tries to, and carefully maneuvers Levi up to slump against him, and tilt his head to the side, directing Levi's mouth to his neck.  
  
It takes a couple of digs from Levi's weak mouth for him to finally break the skin, and when he does, a muffled sob sounds as the blood hits his tongue and pulses quickly down his throat. Whimpering, he licks at the wound, already feeling the blood energize his weary body and seal the wound in his neck. When coherent thought finally returns and he gains control of his tongue, he's whimpering against the brunet's neck, "Thank you, thank you..."  
  
"Shhh, hush, just drink." Eren murmurs, cupping a hand on the back of Levi's head, keeping him at his neck, "Just drink, I'm gonna get you out of here, don't worry."  
  
Levi does as he is told, arms wrapping as tight as he can around Eren's shoulders as he continues to feed, some of the blood escaping down his chin and across his collar bone, but he drinks plenty. But not enough to bring him back to full health, and he knew that. He knew how long it took to recover from draining, _if_ you survived it. He sags after a while, exhausted and sated for the time being now his stomach broiled with hot blood, and he leans against Eren's shoulder, panting gently.  
  
"That's it, much better." Eren murmurs and runs a hand through Levi's sticky hair before carefully lifting him up and cradling him close to his chest as he stands, "Hanji said she called Mike, so I'm gonna go take you out to him in the car okay? He's gonna get you out of here, he's gonna keep you safe from Erwin now." Eren murmurs reassuringly as he grabs Levi's top and drapes it over him, moving towards the door, wanting not to overestimate the amount of time Hanji could get him.  
  
"No-no-not Mike, please," Levi gasps, but with barely the energy to lift his head, "He doesn't-he's not-he works in-in trafficking. Please-Eren, don't let him take me. Hanji-Erwin promised Hanji that Mike would take me some place if there was ev-ever territorial trouble, but I-I heard them talking and he-he's a bouncer for an auction. Please, Eren, please don't let him take me... Please..."  
  
Eren is frozen on the steps when he hears Levi speak, the words sinking in. No... No this can't-Hanji-no...  
  
"Levi-Levi I-I.. I can't take you... Where-where are you going to go? I can't-I can't Levi-" he hisses, eyes pricking with frustrated tears as he stares at the wall, holding Levi innately closer, "Levi-Levi I don't know what to do, how else-I-I can't leave you here and I can't, I can't take you home with me-I don't- _fuck_."  
  
"Corner of Abbey Street, about five blocks East. Take me there," he hisses, clawing at Eren's chest as the pain of bloody searing through his body again began to make him coil and writhe. So much pain, but nothing to block it out. It was horrid, but he had to bear it. He just prayed that, where he was going, he would be remembered.  
  
"Okay, okay it's okay, Levi shhh please you need to be quiet." He whines and holds Levi closer, shifting so his fang can sink into his wrist again and he presses it to Levi's lips.  
  
"Drink, please, you need as much as you can get." He begs softly and continues descending the steps, "And, and we need to go somewhere else first, okay?"  
  
Levi hums almost mutely in reply, pulling the wrist securely to his lips and drinking with a new vigour. He sucked gently though, not wanting to make Eren light headed as he tried to help them escape. His other hand moves to lock in the brunet's hair, soft sighs spilling against Eren's wrist. So long as Eren just got him out of that place, Levi couldn't care less even if he was dumped on a street corner.  
  
Eren hums in approval when he feels Levi start sucking again and he carefully climbs the rest of the way down until he gets to the bottom floor. He doesn't go the way Hanji told him though, instead taking the other back door that went to the alley where he could walk along other alleys. He needed to get Levi away, away from everything, and that realization hits him hard. Yesterday, or even a couple of hours ago, he'd never do any of this for a stranger, let alone a _vampire_ , and yet here he was, Levi in his arms without a clue in the world of how he was going to keep him safe. He only knew he _had_ to.  



	4. Chapter 4

The way to downtown wasn't too long, but he also moved rather quickly, wanting to stay ahead of Erwin if at all possible. The night was getting chilly though and he took a break to sit down and pull the shirt onto Levi, and taking off his own and draping it over Levi's frame as well.  
  
Levi kept his head down and his eyes tightly shut as he carried on suckling, ignoring the passing surroundings in favour of slowly gaining strength from Eren. He kept on mumbling his gratitude into the others neck, the hysteria slowly dying down the more he fed and the further they got away from what, for many years, had been his home.  
  
"Hey, hey Levi, I want you to see where we are." Eren murmurs eventually, hoping to rouse Levi from his drinking. He's stood outside the storage unit he managed to find downtown, hoping it's the one Hanji said as he rummages awkwardly through his pockets and eventually comes up with the key. He double checks the number and then fits the key into the lock, and sighs in relief when it opens and he pulls up the door.  
  
Levi lifts his head slowly from Eren's neck, lapping quickly at the wound to seal it. He lets out a content little whine and squirms free from Eren's arms so he can get inside. All of his belongings were there, and he hadn't seen them in years. The box of photographs of his family still sat intact at the very back, and he went rifling through immediately to find the photograph of his mother, clutching it to his chest.  
  
Eren almost protests at first to Levi leaving his arms, but then reminds himself he's been drinking nonstop, so he should be okay. He stands awkwardly on the outside of the unit, but smiles as he watches Levi get reunited with his things.  
  
He shifts over to the side of the door frame, and leans against it, watching Levi carefully, but respecting him and staying silent to let him have the time he needs. That is until he remembers Erwin might be hot on their trail and that he'll probably come here first once he finds the key gone.  
  
"Levi..." Eren murmurs, calling to him softly and watching around them, "I hate to do this but we need to leave, I have the key, so you can come back when it's safe but grab what you can now and we need to get out of here."  
  
"Oh, yeah... of course," Levi nods over his shoulder. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to come back here. If the people didn't know him, he'd have to run. He might not get a chance. So, after rooting out an old black coat that was thick for the winter and fell to his thighs, he set about carefully opening a picture frame, taking the photo of he and his mother from it and tucking it into his pocket. If all went well, it would be all he needed.  
  
"All set?" Eren calls hesitantly from the entrance, warily keeping a lookout for any signs of Erwin. He glanced over and saw Levi wasn't bringing much of anything and was about to question him but quickly shut his mouth instead, nodding. "If you think you can walk I'll let you but the second I think we're in any danger you'll be in my arms, okay?"  
  
Levi just nods - so unused to anyone but Erwin giving him orders as he was, he still obeyed. Eren was the first one in a long time to help him after all. He stands close to Eren though, feeling safe in his shadow, and hands back the shirt that had been draped over his shoulders, no wanting Eren to brace the cold of the city streets without his shirt on.  
  
Eren honestly didn't notice the chill affecting him until a breeze went by and he had his arms crossed, shivering slightly. Looking over he notices Levi holding out his shirt and he shakes his head, "No, you still don't have enough blood to warm yourself up yet, keep it on, I'm fine."  
  
He smiles softly, reassuringly as he takes the shirt and drapes it over Levi again. It's when he looks at him again that he cringes and realizes just how much blood is dried on him, "Hey.. Um... Would you, where exactly were you planning on going? And would you like to clean up first?"  
  
Levi gnawed at his lip, not wanting to leave Eren without shirt, especially since he'd just been fed from. So, without a word, he ducks back into the storage unit to grab another coat, insistently holding it out to Eren with a firm glare.  
  
"Doesn't matter," is his curt answer to Eren's question, "I need to know if they'll let me in first. Until then, I don't know what'll happen to me."  
  
"Levi.. Levi where is it that you want me to take you?" Eren insists, worry making his stomach curl in on itself. He takes the jacket hesitantly, draping it over his own shoulders and hunkering into it before he takes another glance around and looks pointedly at Levi before starting to walk off, "I'm not going to just take you from one bad place to another, Levi, I need to be sure you'll be safe."  
  
"I don't know if I'll be safe," Levi retorted, continuing to walk, "But I won't entirely be in danger. If they say no, I'll stay at the storage. It's pretty secure. At least until I have a chance to get out of state. I don't have a home, so I'll have to try and find my family. Well, the side that doesn't want to kill me, anyway. The Ackermans are pretty renowned for being assholes and Vampire hunters."  
  
"Levi." Eren stops, turns, and forces Levi to stop with firm but gentle hands on his shoulders, "Who are you having me take you to? Who are these people? And I'm not letting you try and find your family on your own. Not until you're healed anyway-know what no. No you're coming home with me until you've recovered." He murmurs, his voice firm despite its low tone, leaving no room for argument.  
  
"Eren, stop it," Levi hisses, turning on the brunet with such a venomous look, he wasn't all too sure where he fathomed it from, "Even if you do take me with you, I need to see if they know me. I... I need to... I promised myself once I'd escaped I'd find them. Apologize to them. I want to see if they'll talk to me."  
  
"And you will." Eren snarls back, drawing himself up taller and knowing full well he can overpower Levi right now. He's going to use that to his advantage as he bares his teeth threateningly, " _After_ you've recovered. You're not strong enough yet and you said you won't be safe. I don't know these people, and I won't trust them around you in this state."  
  
"Eren!" Levi barks, anger bristling and blood thrumming in his head loudly, "It's a five minute walk up the road! I'm going to see them now and I'd like to see you try and stop me. Every second we spend arguing is another second Erwin could be getting closer. So go ahead, try to stop me, but risk us getting caught. I just want to see my friends..."  
  
"No." Eren snarls viciously and immediately steps forward, and scoops up Levi into his arms again in a vice grip, pinning the smaller man to his chest, "You're going to get cleaned up and you're going to recover first." He growls as he starts walking at a much faster pace than before, headed to his apartment, "You can see your friends after you're healed, no sooner."  
  
"Stop it! Eren, stop!" Levi pleads, struggling in the brunet's grip, and unable to stop his tears from breaking out, "Please! I promised them! You don't understand! They won't care what I look like! I can't stay! Please! Just please... please let me see them, even for a minute. I'm begging you Eren..."  
  
Growling louder, Eren only walks faster, "You told me there's a chance they'd turn you away, that you don't know if you'll be safe. I can't trust them with you like this."  
  
"Please, Eren," he whimpers, stopping his struggle but still crying, "Please, I just want to let them know I survived. I know I can't stay with them, as much as I want to. I've already caused them so much pain, I just want to see them. I want to say sorry before I disappear forever. Please..."  
  
Eren is silent for several moments, broiling and growling silently, listening to Levi's cries. His steps slow down until they eventually stop, and he shuts his eyes, teeth bared in anger before he turns and walks down a different alley than where he was going, "I'm taking you out of there the very _second_ I feel in any way, shape, or form uneasy, am I understood?"  
  
Levi scowls at the brunet, bristling angrily at how bossy Eren was being, but the Raven reminded himself that the brunet only wanted the best for him. Again, he wriggles free of Eren's arms, his short legs working over time to stay a few paces ahead of the brunet. Just the end of this alley, the end of this alley then left and he'd be there. He'd see them again.  
  
But when he reached the gate, aching and old, he couldn't bring himself to walk in at first. His eyes roamed the darkness before him and he, a Vampire hundreds of years old, felt cold, hard fear. He always hated graveyards.  
  
"Levi come on we have to keep moving-" Eren goes to take Levi's arm gently before he stops and looks at where Levi is stood. His hand falls to his side as it slowly comes together in his mind and he feels his stomach drop.  
  
"Oh..." It feels like all the breath leaves him in that one word, and he looks back down at Levi, "Is.. Are they in there?"  
  
Levi doesn't answer, he shakes off his fear and steps inside. The whole place is horrid. Not only spiritually, but physically. No one to look after it, so everything was rotting and overgrown. He heads straight for the back, towards the fence that separates modern suburban homes from death and decay.  
  
"Fuck," he hisses, finding the two graves covered in brambles and weeds, "I'm sorry..." He whispers it over and over again as he claws the foliage away, cutting opens his hands as he does. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, fuck... Please forgive me."  
  
"Levi, Levi-" Eren gasps and gets to his knees beside him, gently trying to pry his hands from the brambles, "Hush, it's okay, it's okay I'll do it, just calm down for a minute." Eren murmurs and presses Levi's hands on his thighs, hoping he keeps them there as he starts pulling away all the weeds delicately for Levi, making sure he's careful.  
  
The sting in his fingertips and Eren's voice are both equally numb. He collapsed to his knees with a dull thud, gazing at the two names revealed when Eren pulls back the weeds. _Izzy. Farlan. I'm so sorry. I failed you._  
  
"They tried to stop Erwin taking me," he blurts out, unable to stop the words and not sure if Eren wanted to hear, "They were half borne. My closest friends. They attacked him with all they had, but he killed them both. I-I promised I'd come back... come back to see them if I got away from him... Fuck. Fuck! I fucking failed them! They should be alive! They should be-should be..."  
  
"Levi, Levi it's okay, it's okay-" Eren murmurs, kneeling near Levi but not close enough to encroach on him. He glances at the names and feels a pang of sadness, "It's okay, it's not your fault, it's not your fault Levi, and you came back, you kept your promise, they must be so happy right now to see you. You got away, that's what they wanted right?"  
  
"But I should've protected them from him. I should've known he'd never keep them alive if they knew where he was. They'd-they'd have gone to the Sanctuary and pleaded to get me released... I should've just-I don't know... They must hate me for what I've done..."  
  
"Shhh, hush, hush, I'm sure they don't hate you, I'm _positive_." Eren begs softly, soothingly, "That's not what best friends do Levi, they just wanted you to be safe, and you will be, you will be now, you're making them so happy because you're away from him, away from Erwin. That's what they wanted, they can't hate you for that."  
  
"They should be alive," he looks right at Eren as he says it, scowling but still crying, "They were like siblings. They were soulmates. They had hope and love and they died. And I'm the one who lived. The cynical, hateful old vampire who's too much of a beggar for blood to find his independence... It's not fair. I should be dead, not them."  
  
"Stop it Levi, stop that train of thought right there. Please.." Eren begs softly, "Please, trust me, trust me when I say I know how you feel to an extent, and they way you're thinking is so fucking toxic and wrong and it'll never get you anywhere." Eren murmurs and reaches out hesitantly to place a hand on Levi's shoulder, "What... What's done is done, we can't change the past.. All we can do is our best to live in their memory, to do what _they_ want and to do our damned hardest to live the life they lost for them.. Okay? That's what you need to do Levi, you're free now, you're free so you can live for them..."  
  
Levi wanted to argue, he even looked right at Eren with his mouth open, ready too, but he couldn't. He wanted to just explain how much he hated his own existence for taking away theirs, but he couldn't bring himself to form the words. He knew he'd break down. "Okay," was all he could reply, eyes turning back to the graves and gazing at the names of his friends long since lost.  
  
Eren sighs in relief and nods, letting his gaze fall to the ground, whispering softly, "Good... Good..." After a moment though, he looks back up, "Levi... It's not your fault, you know that right?"

  
Levi lets his head fall when he hears that. Not because he didn't believe it, but because he'd never heard it before. So many years spent blaming himself, but now he heard it, he didn't know how to react. "I know they wouldn't want me blaming myself," he whispers, "But I can't help it."

  
Levi's reaction feels like a punch to the gut for Eren because it makes sense now, Levi has always blamed himself. "Levi, Levi from what you just told me, it isn't your fault... It really isn't... It's Erwin's, it's his fault, not yours.."  
  
"It's my fault for straying from my friends, for believing my Maker was worth more than them," he retorts, "It's my fault for being too dependent on him. And the moment I realise what I'm about to lose, they're dead." He panics then, cogs turning and sliding into place in his head, and he gazes in terror at Eren, hissing, "You can't help me. You can't. He'll find you and do the same. Eren-Eren you have to get far away from me..."  
  
"You couldn't help it-" Eren's words don't even get to Levi before they're cut off by Levi's panic and Eren quickly shakes his head, "Levi, Levi stop, listen to me for a second, just listen to me dammit-" Eren's voice slowly gains a commanding tone until his other hand finds Levi's other shoulder and he turns Levi to face him.  
  
"Just-listen to me for a second, listen to me. It's _not_ your fault, it's very, _very_ , almost _impossibly_ difficult for someone to get away from their maker right after they've been claimed, you couldn't help it." He takes a breath and relaxes his hands on Levi's shoulders, "And nothing is going to happen to me. I'm only going to keep you safe until you're healed, remember? And then you're free to go, to leave and be free again, I'm not going to try to keep you, and nothing is going to happen to me."  
  
Levi watches with wide eyes as Eren speaks, something inside screaming that it wasn't true, but it was muffled by his brewing belief that Eren would be strong enough to protect him. His hands reach out, close into the jacket Levi gave him and he hisses, "I can't lose anyone else. Please, please promise me you won't let him take you from me..."  
  
Eren hesitates for a second, and then mentally slaps himself for doing so, speaking firmly, "I won't, Levi, I won't let him. I won't let him take either of us, alright?"  
  
Shuddering, Levi nods, hands still clutching at Eren tightly and he glances back to the graves, murmuring, "Can we go? I'm starting to hear them..."  
  
"Yea, yea come on, let's get you cleaned up." Eren nods, and hesitates before scooping Levi back up into his arms as he stands. He didn't have the heart to make Levi let go of him and he figured he needed as much comfort as he could get. Levi instinctively hunkers into Eren's chest, the emotion exerting him to the point where as soon as he was entombed in the warmth of the others embrace, he was practically purring with comfort, eyelids drooping and hand locking into the lapel of his jacket.  
  
Eren was doing just fine on his way out of the cemetery and back home, until something in him managed to convince him to look down. As soon as he did he felt his gut lurch and his heart start beating faster at the sight of Levi huddled in his arms and seemingly rather content and happy.  
  
He was starting to get to Eren and he _couldn't_ have that, Eren couldn't let himself get attached. Not now, not _ever_. He needed to focus completely on finding the person responsible for the death of his parents and he couldn't have any distractions. He's already gotten too attached by agreeing to help Levi, and he didn't even think twice about it. This was a major problem and he couldn't let himself dig any farther down.  
  
 _I'm just taking him home to clean him up and let him drink from me for a couple days until he's healthy again. That's it, nothing else._  
  
When the darkness finally crowded Levi's head, he found himself not accompanied by nightmares, but by dreams. Dreams of his friends and their time spent in harmony together, sleeping by day and reaping mischief by night. He wanted it back; wanted it all back but he'd never find two like them ever again.  
  
He whimpers softly in his sleep as their faces transcend every effort by Levi's mind to keep them at bay. Their smiling, laughing faces always tortured him more than images of their death.  
  
Eren almost startled when he hears whimpering, but quickly identifies it as Levi and stops walking for a moment to look down at him. He looked distressed, but not too much so, with a furrowed brow and twitching hands. Sighing softly he leans against the nearest wall and let's his head fall back against it, humming softly in an effort to help Levi with whatever he was dreaming of.  
  
The humming comes to him through a haze of darkness, and for a moment he squirms in fear before realizing it came from a trustworthy source. _Eren_. He turns his head to nuzzle at the brunet's warm chest, smiling a little and wanting to be closer, entombed by Eren's embrace and scent.  
  
"There you go..." Eren murmurs softly, not realizing he's smiling as he looks down at Levi snuggling against him, "That's it, you're safe, you don't have to worry... Sleep easy Levi, I'll keep you safe.."  
  
He's never felt so safe, and Levi hummed in response, half hearing Eren but not listening. He just enjoys the thrum of the voice, how it settles against his bones and feeds his calm. He's drifting into peace, into comfort, and that's when it hits him.  
  
 _His_ smell.


	5. Chapter 5

Eren is just about to push off the wall again, just about to turn down the alley that will take him alongside his apartment building, when Levi's limp body  tenses up almost completely and Eren freezes.  
  
It takes a moment for the scent to hit him with Levi's clouding Eren, but he picks it up and bares his teeth in anger, carefully trying his head just enough to look down the alley and see _him_ at the other end, rooting through things, until all of a sudden, his head lifts and he stares straight down the alley, at them, and Eren's blood goes cold. He's backing away, hoping he wasn't seen, and trying to reroute a map in his head to come around to the apartment complex again. He's running once out of earshot, and trying to take as many corners and turns as he can.  
  
Levi's eyes snap open in panic when he feels vibrations run through his veins, every part of him screaming that danger was near. He looks right at Eren and croaks out his name in terror, gripping hold of him harder when the brunet begins running.  
  
He tries to hide in Eren's chest, wanting to be away from that sickening scent that alighted nausea into his rib cage.  
  
"Shhh, shhh Levi everything is fine," Eren murmurs softly as he runs, glancing behind him and finding nothing, and so he slows down a bit and starts trying to figure out his way back, "It's okay, you're safe, you're safe." He pants quietly and tightens his grip protectively on Levi, "It's alright, he's gone, he's gone now..."  
  
Breathing laboured and head light, he gazes at Eren to focus on trying to figure out if Erwin is still pursuing them. He scents nothing but still shudders in Eren's grip, clawing at his jacket and trying to bundle himself up as small as possible.  
  
"Eren," he whimpers, "I think I'm-I think I'm gonna pass out...  
  
At those words, Eren stops moving immediately and leans against a wall again, shifting to have Levi wrap around him and pulling his head so it rests in the crook of his neck, "It's alright, it's safe right here, drink, you need to drink."  
  
Levi's hand immediately coiled about Eren's neck, pulling himself up to dig his fans into the others neck, gasping and squirming excitedly when blood hits his tongue and trickles down his throat. He groans and gurgles as he drinks, wanting more and more and _more_.  
  
Eren can't help the small flinch, followed by a moan when Levi's fangs sink into him. His arms tighten around Levi and his hand fists in his hair to keep him there, feeling himself slide down the wall until he's sat leaning against it with Levi straddling him. It doesn't take long for his own vision to grow hazy and his head to grow light after running and having Levi drink so much from him, but he won't allow himself to tell Levi to stop. Levi needs it more than him, and he tries to control the breaths that leave him, but soon starts panting. Levi is moaning at this point, drinking harder, face flushed as he does. He presses himself up against the brunet, licking and suckling at his neck, piercing over and over to get as much blood as he could, and the taste is so amazing he finds himself mumbling deliriously into Eren's neck.  
  
When he feels he's drunk so much he may vomit, he forces himself to move backwards, eliciting a groan from Eren. Levi sits back and looks at Eren, mouth and chin covered by the others blood and he licks at his lips, one fang slicing into his tongue and making his blood mix with the brunet's.

Eren is shuddering slightly and panting to catch his breath, hand coming up to press against his mouth. His eyes are shut tight as he tries to keep himself conscious, nodding to Levi, "Good, good, feel better now?" He murmurs, voice cracked slightly and soft as he peels open his eyes to look up at him. Levi gazes at Eren, nodding but unable to speak, head too clouded by the beautiful taste of his blood to let him answer. He licks continually at his lips, cleaning of the blood and smearing his own across them as his tongue stings and bleeds more.  
  
It takes a second for Eren's fogged mind to register the smell of Levi's blood, and when he does, his hand in Levi's hair immediately jerks him forward. Eren is growling softly as he presses his lips hungrily to Levi's, lapping up the blood left there. Once that disappears down his throat, he instantly starts lapping at the seam of Levi's mouth, begging to let his tongue in.  
  
Levi lets himself be taken in by the force of the kiss for a moment, but soon snaps back into reality and shoves at Eren's chest, whimpering in confusion as he separates them. He gazes in fear at the half borne, at how his blood decorates those twitching lips. He keeps on looking, but the fear wears off after only seconds.  
  
He lunges at Eren without a second thought, snatching and licking at the brunet's mouth with a pathetic little moan, his body melding to Eren's. His whole body shakes and tenses as he knows he shouldn't be doing this. He shouldn't let himself get attached, but there was little he could do to stop it.  
  
Eren, too lost in the taste of blood, is dumbfounded when he feels Levi shove him away, but too weak to do anything about it. He whines softly at the look Levi gives him, and as soon as Levi's lips meet his again, he greedily sucks Levi's tongue into his mouth, sucking to get as much of the blood as possible.  
  
He's not even thinking about what this could mean, and rather he doesn't much care at this point. The only thing on Eren's mind is Levi's blood, and not him. He's too hungry, too new, and too inexperienced to stop himself at this point and he truly _cannot_ stop himself from continuing to greedily bite and nip and suck at Levi's lips, and then, unable to get enough from that's shifting to Levi's neck to lick and find his pulse, sinking his fangs in and sucking harshly.  
  
Levi doesn't have the energy to fight or to think, he just allows the biting and sucking to continue, occasionally managing to actually kiss Eren, letting his tongue leak blood into the others mouth. The sensations of being drank from in such an intimate way excite him, and his back curves invitingly when Eren's fangs dig into his pulse.  
  
"Fuck... Eren," he moans shamelessly, eyes falling shut. He'd let Eren drink him dry if he wanted, because the feeling of being fed from was so tender and refreshing he wouldn't be able to stop him. But he knew something was going wrong. The more relaxed and aroused he got, the more his veins burned. They burned rotten with the venom he started to secrete, and he realised in just enough time what was happening.  
  
"Eren, stop!" he cries, shoving hard at the half borne's shoulders so break him away.  
  
Spluttering, Eren feels himself ripped away from the sweet taste and snarls at first. When his gaze finds Levi's however, he stops instantly and feels his senses come back to him. He feels his stomach twist and curl in on itself and he feels the nausea overtake him after what he sees. Levi, practically radiating lust and arousal and Eren can't, he can't-  
  
Turning his face away, he practically shoves Levi off him and gets to his hands and knees, stomach pushing up and out all the blood he just drank into a pool that spreads and eventually hits and flows across his hands as he continues puking it up. Shaking and shuddering, he finally feels the blood stop and heaves for a couple moments longer before whining and whimpering, collapsing onto his side.  
  
Levi skitters back when he's pushed off, sobbing quietly at the realisation of what he had almost caused, and what he did cause. He clamps his hands over his ears as Eren retches, eyes squeezed shut and he wails. Wails as images of his friends come back to him. Of what he did to them. Of how he hurt them. And he almost did the same to Eren.  
  
"Need to get away," he hisses, hoping Eren could hear him even though he couldn't hear himself, "Need to leave. I'll only hurt you. You need to get away from me. I'll kill you!"

Levi's wailing finally came through Eren's whimpering and He opens his eyes to look up at him, still shivering, until he forces himself to sit up.  
  
"Levi-Levi we need to go, we need to get to my house, it's only a couple blocks away." He rasps and wipes at his mouth, but that only smears more blood across it, "Come on, let's go-" he murmurs, not allowing himself to dwell on anything that just happened and is focused solely on getting home so he can get back to some semblance of comfort.  
  
"Don't touch me!" he barks, panicking and retreating further away from Eren, "Don't come near me! You have to get away, Eren! Please-please-you have to go! Get away from me before I hurt you!" He's sobbing and scowling at the same time, the pressure on his eyes making more tears fall without him being able to stop. He can't do this to someone else, to anyone else.  
  
"Levi! Stop it!" Eren snaps, coughing as he does and shaking his head, but he doesn't advance on Levi, "We need to go- _now_!"  
  
"No!" he roars back at Eren, fangs longer than ever before as the anger burnt his insides, "I refuse to let myself get attached! I'll only end up killing you! Go on, go back to your friends and family! I won't let myself kill you, I won't! I wont!!"  
  
"You're not going to kill me!" Eren's own temper flares as he draws himself up, "Levi! Fucking hell-Levi listen to me! You _won't_ kill me! You need to get cleaned up, dammit! I'm not asking you to stay with me forever, I'm not asking you to get attached!" He growls and snarls, slamming his fist into the ground to try and get Levi to listen to him, "I _will not_ let you go back to him! All I want is for you to be healthy again dammit! Or at least, at _least_ use my shower! Just use my shower and leave if you're that worried but I won't leave you on the streets tonight while he's out there searching for you! We need to _go_!"  
  
Levi has so many words balanced on his tongue, but the memories keep him silent. He's seeing Farlan, with his bloody lips and fluttering eyes, jaw cracking as his fangs grew. As he sees his dead friend, he stares blankly at Eren, unable to speak, only to cry. With shaking knees, he gets to his feet, eyes still seeing images in his head and not the real world. And, as he remembers, his lips become sealed.  
  
"Good, good, let's go, we need to go, come on." Eren mutters, getting to his own feet and waiting for Levi to follow him before he starts walking again, or rather, mostly stumbling as he had thrown up all the blood he needed to replenish after Levi drank so much.  
  
Levi doesn't reply - he can't - following Eren while his head is filled with Farlan's voice, moans diminishing into screams, begging for death. Izzy's gurgling cries as blood filled her throat. Their corpses on the floor. He stumbles once, having to grasp at the wall for a moment to steady himself before carrying on. Eren feels his thoughts trying to intrude, his worry try and take over but he won't let it. He only continues to stumble forward, checking behind him frequently to make sure Levi was still there, until he reaches his building's door. It takes much longer than usual to climb up the two flights of stairs, but when he does, he stumbles to his door and opens it, holding it open for Levi and mumbling to him that the bathroom is the second door on the left. He doesn't even watch Levi before he's stumbling towards his couch, not even reaching it before his legs give out and he collapses on the living room floor. Shivering, he curls up and closes his eyes, trying to get rid of the image that seared itself into his brain. He needs to get Levi out as soon as possible, he can't have that happen again, there's no way he could handle it again.

 _At least Levi pushed me away... But who's to say he'll do it again? I know what I saw and I cannot have that, I can't, there's no way._  
  
Levi keeps his eyes down and himself detached as he headed to where Eren directed him, and the moment he got into the bathroom he was on the floor, back pressed to a tiled wall but still eerily silent and numb.  
  
_"Let me drink from you," Farlan purred, fingers ghosting over Levi's neck, the click of his fangs too close to the Pureblood's neck, "Please, Levi... I'm so hungry.."_  
  
_'No'_ didn't matter; Farlan drank anyway, with Levi pinned beneath him. He even regurgitated blood onto Levi's neck, only to drink more and more, the venom making him delirious. And Levi wailed more as he remembered.  
  
When Levi finally forces himself to climb into the shower, his body is weak, singing with pain and the need for blood, but he will not let himself drink from Eren again. He'll find someone else. Lure a human. Anything, just not Eren.  
  
He stands for a long while beneath the hot spray, letting it purge his body of the invisible filth he felt and his eyes watched the blood swirl and dance down the drain. Even after pulling himself out, he can't make himself leave. He shrugs on a t-shirt he assumed was Eren's and pulled on his boxers again, then settled back onto the floor, images flashing in his head.  
  
_"Izzy! Fuck-no no no!" he cries, collapsing into the pool of blood by the redheads corpse, "No! Fuck, please no! I'm so sorry- this is all my fault! I'm sorry, I'm sorry...  I love you so much, please don't go! Please!"_  
  
Finally, Levi brings himself to leave the bathroom, padding silently down the corridor until he found the lounge. Eren was out cold on the sofa, but Levi's mind was not in care mode. It was in survival. He poked Eren's shoulder a few times before recognising he was sound asleep. Perfect.  
  
He didn't even bother putting on anything more than his shoes, leaving him half exposed in Eren's top and his boxers. He had to feed before the sun came up. He needed to lure someone inside. Down the stairs, two at a time, he went, finding his way out of the front door and taking up casual perch beside it, eyes scouring up and down the street for any sign of life.  
  
It took the best part of an hour before someone emerged from the darkness. A man in a suit, young and bleary eyed, reeking of whiskey and cursing crudely as he almost loses his footing. Levi's eyes target him immediately, despite his poisoned blood, and his tongue slithered across his lips.  
  
"Hey handsome," he purrs, using the notes in his voice that no human could match to instantly cast a spell on the stranger. He neared, staggering, entranced by Levi's bewitching eyes and crowded the vampire against the wall. There's a moment in which he looks almost scared before the hold Levi's voice and eyes have on him take over, and he's all over Levi.  
  
_So disgusting_ , the Raven hisses internally as the man kisses sloppily, clumsily, but Levi has other things on his mind. Hands fisted in the lapels of the mans suit, he drags him into the apartment complex and slams his hand onto the button for the elevator as he lets himself be kissed.  
  
Once inside the elevator, he's shoved against the wall and lifted up, legs around some random persons waist and all he knows is that he'll be able to feed soon. Mumbled words against tacky lips order the man down the hallway and to the door of Eren's apartment. He isn't even so sure if Eren is still asleep or not, but he doesn't care.  
  
He's against a wall again, and when he anticipates the man trying to kiss his neck, Levi attacks. Hand closes in the neat brown hair, yanking back his head and his fangs sink in so quickly, so violently, he snaps his victims neck, and the two topple to the floor.  
  
_"Let go, Levi," Erwin orders as he watches the raven's eyes flicker to Izzy's blood, "Let go."_  
  
And let go he does.  
  
There's a sickening crack as his jaw dislocated, four pairs of serrated fangs extending from his gums as he lunged for the man's neck. And out comes the throat, in a tangle of tendons and muscles and blood. He tosses it aside like a dog dissecting its kill, then begins his act of carnage, the frenzy taking hold.  
  
Animalistic squeals, unlike anything a normal Vampire uttered, come from him as he buries his face in a neck gushing blood. He shrieks and flails as the blood soaks his mouth, jaw, and chest. His hands claw the clothes from the body, teeth ripping chunks from the chest, the arms, the legs. He tears the man's groin to shreds with his teeth, spits what's left across the room. His thighs are slick with the blood as he sits atop his kill, moaning and clacking his teeth together.  
  
He wanted to feel alive again, but this took a wrong turn. He'd never had an unsolicited frenzy since that night, not since he killed his friends.  
  
Eren had awoke a couple minutes before Levi came back in the room, eyes bleary and gut churning. He was about to stumble to the bathroom when he heard the front door open, and felt his stomach drop. He wanted nothing more than to claw his eyes out but the sight of Levi with his legs around some random man's waist had him unable to look away. He doesn't even flinch when Levi suddenly snaps the man's neck, and he watches in horror, whimpering softly as Levi practically tears the man apart.  
  
It isn't until Levi gets to the man's groin and spits out what was left of his dick across the room towards him that Eren doubles over, dry heaving again and tumbling off the couch as he does. This couldn't be happening, it couldn't, so many images flashing through his mind and he curls up as tight as possible, whimpering and whining loudly as he curses, curses over and over at the sight of his mother and father, dead, ripped apart much the same as that poor man was. Curses as he can't get the image out of his mind, curses as the new two images join it, and he's writhing in invisible pain as it sears through his veins.  
  
"Get out-get out!" He shrieks finally, not sure if he meant the images in his mind or Levi, "LEAVE! GET OUT-LEAVE ME ALONE! _GET OUT!!"_  
  
Levi has no access to coherent thought; right now, he is an animal, blind in his rage and hunger. His head flicks up to the sound of Eren shrieking, and he shrieks right back, baring his teeth and letting bloody muscle he'd been gnawing on fall from his jaw. He would defend his kill to his dying breath in this state, but as he looked at Eren, he did not see the brunet. He saw a threat. A meal.  
  
But he goes back to devouring the man, his entire front smeared with blood and he claws off his shirt in an effort to feel the wet red on his skin. He moans again, hips jerking as it coats him, his face buried in the blood gushing from the man's stomach. He felt no pain, so Levi revelled in being able to pick him apart like a vulture.  
  
"No! No-no-no!" Eren sobs as he continues to hear the shrieks and moans, the sounds assaulting his ears and rendering him helpless, whimpering with his hands clawing at his ears, "Shut up! _SHUT UP-SHUT UP- **SHUT** **UP**!"_ Eren shrieks back, entire body quaking as he curls up tighter, chest tightening and making his breath come in short painful gasps. It hurt, it hurt so much and it didn't stop, it hasn't stopped and it's only gotten worse and _fuck_ -" **STOP IT!** "  
  
Levi lost interest in the corpse quickly. The blood ran cold and so did the skin; it was useless to him now. His dilated eyes looked up at Eren as he screamed, and his mind saw food. Food of the richest, sweetest type that Levi wanted down his throat. Hopping off the man, he bounds closer, feet to hands and over again, teeth clicking and head flicking from side to side as he observes the vulnerable vampire.  
  
He is transforming far beyond any extreme that his frenzy has taken him to before, and he is letting the monster take over. The skin of his jaw separates and opens, leaving thin strings of flesh to keep his mouth under control, and his tongue falls long and grey from his mouth as he gets closer, intent on devouring Eren.  
  
Eren is still whimpering loudly, clawing at his ears with eyes squeezed shut. He barely even registers that the actual noises stopped because he can still hear them in his mind. He's panting, breath escaping him more every time he tries to draw anything in, and he's now hyperventilating with fear at not being able to breathe. His entire body shudders and he's blissfully unaware of the vampire hovering right above him as he mumbles and begs for quiet, to be left alone.  
  
The mumbling hits Levi's sensitive ears and he shakes his head roughly, leaning closer and shrieking right in the half borne's ear, hoping to daze him, but it only makes Eren scream louder. Levi's hand, fingers drawn long, bony and clawed, clasp at Eren's shoulder and flip him onto his back, using unnatural force to prise him out of his balled up state to pounce on top of him, shrieking in his face this time, some of the man's blood falling onto his cheeks.  
  
He isn't Levi anymore, he's a monster, but Levi is still trapped inside, sobbing as he sees his other self preparing to rip Eren apart. _Eren! Eren come on! Please! Do something! Stop me! I'm gonna kill you Eren! Do something you fucking **idiot**!_  
  
Eren's tensed muscles fought to stay curled before giving up and just shaking violently beneath whatever uncurled him. He refuses to open his eyes, whimpering fearfully and sobbing wretchedly, falling farther and farther into the anxiety and delirium taking him over.  
  
Levi was so focused on Eren's pulse, so consumed with the excitement of devouring him alive, the footsteps didn't register in his head. He's about to lunge, about to rip Eren's throat clean off, when the door is kicked open. Levi widens his jaw, goes to scream, but he doesn't get the chance before a small arrow hits his shoulder and knocks him out instantly, his body twitching on the floor by Eren.

**Author's Note:**

> As ever, you can find both authors on tumblr:  
> Damien (Levi): [space-vvolf](http://space-vvolf.tumblr.com/)  
> Tobi (Eren): [jaegerhugs](http://jaegerhugs.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Click the links in the notes above to take a peek at our personal/snk blogs on tumblr, and feel free to follow if you like what you see! Comments are always appreciated and welcomed, and please drop a kudos and/or a comment! Make sure to let us know which RP's you like the most so we know which ones to update! Thanks!


End file.
